In certain sheet cutting devices such as envelope openers where relatively long lengths of cuts must be rapidly made it is necessary that the wetting blades or elements be both vibration free and adequately lubricated. Known slicing or cutting devices utilized use various means to reduce vibrations and to lubricate the cutting elements however such devices tend to be relatively complex, expensive and/or messy.